1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion of the Background
Such an internal combustion engine is already known due to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 61-23825.
In the internal combustion engine discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 61-23825, when, for setting a lift amount of an engine valve to a start lift amount when the engine is started, a control shaft is rotationally driven by an actuator, the control shaft is rotationally driven without any supply of oil. Therefore, a gear mechanism constituting a portion of the actuator is not sufficiently lubricated. In addition, since oil is not sufficiently supplied even immediately after starting the engine, operating noise is generated at and wearing occurs in the gear mechanism.